


Thank God for Single Beds

by howdoyouusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's Panic Room, Cuddles, FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, UA, Universe Alterations, i suck, old fic, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyouusername/pseuds/howdoyouusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this before I finished the series, and it fits in nowhere with canon. </p>
<p>Ruby 2.0's around, Cas is briefly mentioned as being human, and I call the Panic Room the Bunker. </p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Single Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse whatever this is, I wrote it in February and I've been working on my writing a lot since then.

Dean paced back and forth across Bobby's small bunker. The phone rang and before Castiel could even look up, Dean had lunged across the room and answered it.

"Sammy?! Sam where are you?" His anxiety showed through his voice.

"I'm okay, I'm with Ruby. We're holed up across town, what's going on? We've set up a base camp, but we're not sure what we're dealing with... Is Castiel with you?"

"Yeah, Cas is here. We're in the bunker. I don't know what we're dealing with either, but don't be stupid. Stay hidden until I figure it out. I promise I'll come get you as soon as I   
can. Don't leave your camp!"

"Fine, Dean. You take care of yourself. And be nice to Castiel?"

"Don't worry about me, Sammy. Take care."

As Dean hung up, he turned around toward Castiel. 

"Is Sam alright?" Castiel had worry in his voice. Dean smiled a little at how cute that was, just before he slammed the door on that train of thought. 

"He's with Ruby. He said they've got a stable base set up. But we need to stay here until we figure out what's going on in this town. You okay to stay down here with me? I'm a terrible roomate."

Castiel just tilted his head. He got up and picked a book off the shelf and sat at the desk. Dean sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

 

"Hey Cas?" Castiel made a noise to show he was listening. "I found some rations, you hungry?" 

Castiel carefully folded the corner of his page and crossed the room to Dean. He carefully took a ration packet out of Dean's hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean sat on the other end, each with their legs hanging off facing oppostite walls. Castiel cleared his throat.

"You seem anxious."

Dean had to laugh a little at the absurdity of the statement. Of course he was anxious. "Sammy's out there with that demon bitch, why wouldn't I be?" Dean was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder. Cas could move fast when he felt like it, angel mojo or no.

"I'm sorry I can't protect your brother for you, Dean." Cas's voice was right next to Dean's ear, but he didn't flinch. He allowed the angel to turn him around, and they sat facing each other. "I promise I will do my best to solve this problem so that Sam may be protected again."

Dean couldn't stand it any more, he pushed onto his knees and leaned over to hug his angel. Castiel sat stiffly. "Thanks, Cas. That means a lot to me." Dean could feel the man soften a bit and lean into the hug, even wrapping his arms around the hunter's torso. 

The hug was far longer than was the societal norm, but Cas wouldn't know that.

 

After dinner Castiel continued reading at the desk. Dean opted to read in bed, and soon found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He realized that there were two men in the bunker and only one small bed.

"Hey Cas, um... There's only one bed." 

Castiel swept his eyes over Dean and the bed. He was silent a moment. "I'll sleep in the chair."

"Come on, there's no way that's comfortable!" 

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable with any other suggestions." Castiel said softly.

"Oh..." Dean shifted. Cas turned around and bowed his head over his book. Dean settled in the best he could on the lumpy matress. Right before he fell asleep, he heard his best friend whisper.

"Good night, Dean."

 

Dean woke up a few hours later, in complete darkness. For a moment he wondered where Cas had decided to sleep, but then he saw. Or felt, rather.

Cas was sleeping pressed into Dean's back. 

Dean was spooning Cas, and he wasn't even the big spoon.

He was about to slide out of the bed and sleep in a chair when Castiel sighed in his sleep and threw an arm over him. 

"Cas!" Dean hissed, exasperated. Rather than waking up or moving away, the angel hummed and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean chuckled, Cas humming in his sleep was just adorable. "Ca-as?" Dean whispered, in a a singsong voice. 

"Mmmm.." Dean could feel Castiel's smile against his shoulder as he squeezed Dean a little.

"Fine, dork. I know I'm just too irresistable!" He laughed and got comfortable again. Before he could get to sleep, it hit him. 

Another man was holding him.

And he liked it.

 

When Dean woke up, the comfortable warmth was gone from his back. Still semi-concious, he wriggled back to initiate contact again. Instead of finding Cas, he fell off the bed.

"What the hell?" Dean looked for his friend, and saw him across the bunker bent over a book.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said pleasantly. "How did you sleep?"

"I-- I , uh, slept fine, Cas." Obviously the angel wanted to pretend last night hadn't happened. Maybe he woke up to Dean against him and Cas'd out. "How about you, was that chair comfy?"

Castiel didn't answer for a moment. He sat very still as he answered, "It was fine, thank you."

All day Castiel was far too formal with Dean, his answers short and stiff. They ate over their books without much conversation. When it got late, Dean pushed the bed against a wall so he could prop himself against it like a headboard. Dean felt himself dozing off, so he set his book aside and took a deep breath. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean hoped he didn't sound too hopeful. Castiel made a noise of recognition, but Dean didn't respond until the angel had turned to face him. Dean needed to see his face.

"It's uh, it's a little late Cas. I was wondering if you were going to bed soon?" 

"I will turn my light lower so you may sleep. I apologize for bothering you, Dean." 

"No, no, you're not bothering me, I wondered if... you wanted to come to bed. Now. With me?" Dean didn't mean the last part as a question, but that's how it came out. And he realized it was a question, THE question.

Castiel squinted at the hunter, as if unsure he had heard him correctly. The seconds before he spoke were the longest of Dean's life. "I don't want to inconvenience you. The chair will be adequate for another night." Castiel watched his face carefully. He could spot Dean's tells almost as well as Sam by now.

"Cas, I know you didn't sleep in the chair last night! And I want you to know, it's okay. What you did was okay. Now, do you want to sleep with me or not?" Dean blushed furiously at how his last sentence came out, closed his eyes and hoped that Cas couldn't see. Dean had forgotten again how fast Castiel could be and when he opened his eyes he was looking straight into a pair of cornflower eyes. 

The angel didn't say anything, just sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Dean moved over and lifted the covers. Castiel slid in and tried not to touch his hunter. Dean pulled off his t shirt from his sitting position against the wall and pulled Cas closer. 

"Are you sure--"

"Absolutely, Cas. I'm sure."

Castiel snuggled against Dean's stomach and Dean played with his messy hair. 

 

This time when Dean woke, his angel was still with him. 

"Good morning, Cas." Dean muttered. Cas obviously wasn't awake yet. Dean played with Cas's hair which earned him a squeeze around his waist, where Cas had looped his arms at some point during the night. Dean rubbed his hand down the back of Cas's t shirt, and Cas gave a loopy grin against his stomach. "Hey, Cas, wake up?" Dean shook his shoulder gently. Castiel responded with a groan and buried his face in Dean's stomach. "Wake up, Cas!" Dean laughed when he got a grumpy "No!" 

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's bedhead, scratching softly at the back of his scalp. Cas gave an appreciative hum and finally conceded a "Maybe." 

Dean watched Cas's back rise and fall slowly. He observed Cas's perfectly mussed hair and noted how their legs intertwined under the covers. In the dim lighting of the bunker, in the tiny bed curled around Dean, he looked beautiful. 

Cas lifted his head and set his chin on Dean's hip. His blue eyes locked on green. 

"What's wrong?" Dean blinked. Wrong? How could anything be wrong? Well, the city was overrun with an unknown type of monster, and his brother was somewhere out there with that demon bitch, but from his current vantage point Dean didn't see those as very important.

"Nothing's wrong Cas, I've got everything I need right here with me." He rubbed a hand across Cas's back and smiled at him. "We'll figure everything out soon." 

"No... something's wrong. I can tell." Cas shifted away from Dean and propped up on an elbow to look at Dean properly. "I've come to recognize your emotions over the past years, and I don't recognize this one at all. It's very worrisome!" Castiel's face became grouchy and his shoulders defensive when Dean barked out a laugh at him.

"Maybe you don't recognize it because I'm, I don't know... Content." Dean watched Cas's features carefully to see the effect of his words. Cas watched Dean's features carefully as if to verify the words. Finally Cas decided he saw what he was looking for and settled back against Dean, laying half on top of him with his arms around Dean's waist. Dean resumed running his fingers through Castiel's amazing hair. Cas shifted and Dean had to restrain himself from grabbing onto him; he was terrified his angel would leave any second.   
Cas didn't leave. He brushed a kiss to Dean's hip and murmured quietly, "Contentment looks good on you, Dean." Before settling back flush with him. Dean opened his mouth to say something but realized that his friend was already asleep. Dean smiled as the angel snored softly. 

 

When Dean woke up, Cas was gone again. As a reflex from his previous "relationships," he called out across the bunker without even opening his eyes.

"Babe?" 

"Is that a new nickname for me? Or are you still sleeping?" Dean smiled.

"It's a term of endearment, Cas. People use it with people that they love." 

"I've never heard you call Sam that, and I thought you loved him more than anything?" Dean could see Cas's confused face in his mind. 

"It's two different types of love. Babe only applies to one, and that's not the kind of love I have for my brother." Dean loved explaining things to the angel, even if he sounded annoyed. He thought the confusion in Castiel's voice and face was adorable. "But that doesn't mean I love him less." 

Cas seemed to chew on this new information. "So... you.. love me?" Dean immediately sat up and faced him. Dean couldn't believe the other man had just asked him that.

"Of course I do, Cas." The angel released a breath he semed to have been holding. After a moment he turned back to the desk and resumed his work. 

 

Late afternoon found them in opposite postions, Dean sitting in the desk chair and Cas on the edge of the bed facing away from his friend. 

No one had said anything since Dean's confession. Dean's insides had been eaten up by nerves all day. Why had Cas reacted that way? Had he made Castiel uncomfortable? He wanted to give the angel time to think about his confession. He wondered if Cas would ever say it back.

He couldn't wait anymore. Without realizing it, he had crossed the room and put a hand softly on Castiel's shoulder. Cas didn't flinch, and Dean took that as a good sign and continued forward until he was sitting with his chest flush with the angel's back, his legs on either side of Cas. 

Cas folded the page of his book and gripped it tightly with both hands. Dean eased it from him and dropped it on the floor. Dean slid his hands into the more slender ones in front of him, dropping his chin onto Cas's shoulder.

"Hey babe." Dean whispered, despite the fact that there was no one to hear. Cas's breath hitched. "I wasn't lying earlier. I do love you, Cas." At this Cas pulled his hands from Dean's and gripped his own knees with white knuckles. Dean tried not to get discouraged. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. 

"Everyone you call 'babe' and let sleep in your bed is gone the next day. I don't want to be that."

"You've slept in my bed twice and you're not gone!" Dean rocked his shoulders into Cas's, trying to make him laugh. He didn't. "What will it take for you to believe me?" 

When Castiel didn't answer, Dean took his hands again. "You could tell me why..."

"Why what?"

"Why you think I'm different from all the women you've been involved with previously."

Dean sighed, "Cas... You know I don't really talk about feelings. But I'll leave it at this: the difference is I know you, and I know I couldn't live without you." Dean set his forehead against the other man's shoulder. "Is that enough for right now?"

"That seems sufficient for the time being." Castiel made to get off the bed, but his attempt was thwarted by Dean's arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him back. "Dean--" 

Dean began to tickle him. 

Suddenly Dean was on his back on the floor and was had the air knocked out of his lungs. He tried to inhale but instead hacked and choked. Castiel was straddling his hips glaring at him. 

"What was that Dean? Why did you attack me? Especially after what you just said?!" Dean, finally getting his breath back, couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, Dean?"

"In order? That was tickling, I "attacked" you with tickles because it's funny, I want to tickle you ESPECIALLY after what I just told you, and it's too funny to explain."

"That was tickling? That was not at all enjoyable. Why do people enjoy that?" 

"Cas, I think that's the point. Everyone kinda hates it so it's fun to do to each other. And you have to trust someone a lot to enjoy being tickled."

Cas experimentally began to mimic Dean's previous actions, causing a shout to erupt from Dean. Cas continued, Dean slapping at his hands as if he wasn't actually trying, laughing and spitting out Cas's name in between breaths. 

"Cas!-- God, Cas, no, shit-- I can't-- can't breathe-- shit!" Dean kept laughing. Seeing his usually stern mouth left open in giggles and an occaisional cackle Cas couldn't explain his attraction to, Dean looked perfect. Cas, in uncharacteristic impulsiveness, leaned down and kissed Dean. 

Dean immediately gasped, trying to regain his lost breath. Cas's eyes looked wider than Dean had ever seen them and he apologized profusely.

"Dean-- I'm so sorry, please forgive me Dean, I wasn't thinking, it was a stupid human impulse--" Cas's apologies were cut short by Dean's lips on his. It was short and sweet, just enough to get Cas to shut up and stop freaking out. Dean pulled back and propped him self up on his hands behind him, Castiel having been shifted to Dean's lap during the kiss. 

He smirked at Cas's face, a mixture of ecstasy and confusion. 

"Believe me now?" Cas only nodded. Dean leaned forward again to kiss his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that clusterfuck of cliches with no real resolution or ending! Kudos are appreciated, comments make my day!


End file.
